The Scientific Theory of Magic
by Jovan2013
Summary: At first Cyborg doesn't believe in magic saying that it is all crazy tunes. He thought about one of Clarke's three laws as "Any sufficiently advanced technology is indistinguishable from magic" so his job...is to quietly study and analyze Raven to see if their are any scientific laws and theories to her magic.


_**"Any sufficiently advanced technology is indistinguishable from magic."**_

The Teen Titans, what could you say about them: a team , unit, league and a shield of truth, justice and of course pizza. They use their powers to stop evil masterminds such as Slade, Brother Blood, The HIVE and many others for a better place but right now they are at home chilling since there's no criminal activities.

"BOOYAH!" shouted Cyborg.

"What!?" roared Beast Boy.

"YES! YES!" Cyborg shouted and flexing his arms.

"That's impossible there's no-" BB complained but Cyborg cut him halfway.

"DEAL WITH IT!" shouted at BB's face then he starts doing the robot on top of the couch.

"Grrr." BB growled.

"YEAH! DEAL WITH IT BEAST BOY YOU CAN'T BEAT THE MAN YOU'RE A BOY THAT'S WHY WE CALL YOU BEAST BOY!" Cyborg was still boasting and lifting up weights showing off like an idiot.

"Alright, dude. You won, end of story." said BB.

"No, B. I win every time, ha!" said Cyborg.

"Could we play another game! I'm sick of playing this game!" BB whined.

"Hell Naw B, Everyone like this game and you don't because we always whoop your ass. I beat you, Robin beat you, Aqualad, Speedy, Jinx, Kid Flash-

"Hmph. button masher." BB grunted.

"Mas n Menos, Hotspot-

"-He's more angrier than that angry guy on Youtube-" said BB but the half-robot still carried on.

"-Jericho, Thunder, Lightning, Timmy and of course you got falcon punched or I would say Raven punch by none other Raven." said Cyborg.

"Hey I went easy on her." said BB.

"Sure you did, I analyze your physiological reaction on my eye and you were sweating and getting a little tense." said Cyborg.

BB blushed a little of his embarrassing defeat by Raven, the bookworm who doesn't interact with technology that much, he needs to find a better argument to counteract the argument. An imaginary bright bulb appeared on top of his green head, "No she didn't beat me." said Beast Boy.

"And why's that." Cyborg smirked.

"Because she uses magic." said BB.

"Magic!?, pff..please." Cyborg laughed.

"..Uh..Yeah magic." said BB.

"Magic isn't real man." Cyborg expressively disagreed.

"Huh?" BB was lost for words what Cyborg said.

"What?" said Cyborg.

"Bra, You said Magic isn't real?" BB giggled.

"Yes, I did."

"But Raven uses real magic? Why did you say that magic isn't real and yet one of our very own members uses magic." said BB.

Cyborg installed new tech into his cybernetic he bring out his arm and activate a function which shows holographic imageries of cards. "Do you wanna see a magic trick?" said Cyborg.

"Yeah! Do some Harry Potter trick." BB was excited.

"Well pick a card, any card." said Cyborg.

There were three cards all of them were holographic, BB select the middle card and the other two cards disappeared, the selected card turn around and the face reveals a chibi version of Cyborg wearing a mickey mouse wizard hat. "Psych! Magic isn't real, you idiot. Read a book!" Cyborg laughed.

"Books are for losers."

"Na ah, Books are for winners that's why were smart and your not. But let me put it this way I read a lot of books about magic in the fiction world and is not real, they all be proven to be illusion to the human eye." said Cyborg.

"So how do you know magic isn't fully real, if it isn't magic what is it then?" BB wants an answer from his half-titan and half-robot friend.

"Well for one thing, magic is science that we don't understand yet." said Cyborg.

 _"I thought Raven said that_ science is a way of talking about the universe in words that bind it to a common reality. magic is a method of talking to the universe in words that it cannot ignore. the two are rarely compatible." said BB.

"Did she got that quote from Neil Gaiman's book?" Cyborg said sarcastically while his arm folded.

"I dunno." said BB.

"Let me try to explain you about quantum mechanics, my little green salad." said Cyborg.

"Argh..my head..ow." BB said in 'pain', he was only doing that to escape Cyborg's science talk.

Cyborg sighed because he knows that BB doesn't have full understanding of science and how quantum mechanics could relate to magic. "Don't worry BB I will tell you more about it, it will be good if we were ever trapped in another dimension so I can give your tiny brain a big information about Science." said Cyborg.


End file.
